True Colours
by Exploded Pen
Summary: Sequel to Remembering Me, I got the inspiration from:I see your true colours shining through. RS COMLETE
1. White

~*~Disclaimer=me now own!~*~Hey! This is the sequel to Remembering Me so to get the background info on Hannah Tarry and her relationship to Malcolm you might want to read it so it's a bit clearer. Right this first chapter's gonna mostly be letters but a story so to speak will come next chapter or something like that, ok?!~*~  
  
Dear Hannah,  
  
All my memory's returned so cancel that order of marbles. Injuries are healing ok, ribs hurt a bit, ankle's still scuppered.  
  
So I'm on crutches-bloody brilliant. It only adds to the excessively irritating attitude the others have adopted one of 'lets-wrap-Malcolm-in- cotton-wool' my own staff are even telling me to leave the armoury if I'm in there for more than one shift! Under Trips guidance I've no doubt.  
  
I finally plucked up the courage to ask Hoshi out on a date-sort of. I think I was under the influence of pain medication at the time but that's not the point!  
  
It went well, considering I was a hobbling, nervous wreck. Hoshi was really lovely though-she even gave me a goodnight kiss.  
  
Now I know you're probably either sat at your desk or sat on your bed reading this and I also predict you're currently saying I told you so-well don't! An don't look at the letter with that innocent/mock horror look. I know you too well Hannah and I know exactly how you react to my letters!  
  
Nothing much interesting has happened really since then. No-one trying to kill me at least which makes an interesting change and no one trying to destroy Enterprise which is a first. It seems for every friendly new culture we meet there are at least five others who want to kill us/enslave us/experiment on us etc etc.  
  
So how's life back on terra firma? I'm assuming you have less cadets coming in with phaser wounds in various (and deeply disturbing) places. I hope you're not too busy.  
  
I told Trip about you then he called you 'Wonder woman' I'm not sure whether I should be amused or offended by that remark. I think he was bored then so he's written you this and told me I had to include it in the letter.  
  
Trip's Top Ten Do's and Don'ts in the Universe:  
  
1=DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT! Stick ya hand in summats that looks like shiny pebbles-very disturbing consequences. (Very true)  
  
2=Do ensure alien cultures stay away from mah engines-even if Jon has made friends with 'em (and the armoury-guns aren't for being pawed about by strangers)  
  
3=Do avoid being shot(I don't Trips quite mastered this one yet!)  
  
4=Don't crash a shuttlepod(Or this one  
  
5=Do resist the urge ta say somethin' biting in response to T'Pol. (Or this)  
  
6=Do make sure if chefs made pecan pie ya get a slice-or three  
  
7=Don't ever leave a man behind (or woman)  
  
8=Don't judge people by looks alone-or ya might get mugged. (Yes, you even dragged me into that one)  
  
9=Do make sure ya don't ignore ya friends. (Or smother them with kindness Trip)  
  
10=An' most important.... Don't do what I wouldn't do!  
  
Quite an optimistic list really.  
  
I do appreciate their company and help really it's just sometimes it's more of a hindrance.  
  
Write back  
  
Love Malcolm  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Malcolm!  
  
Tell Trip his list was very funny!  
  
I cancelled the order of marbles for ya.  
  
I can just imagine you hobbling round on crutches. To be cruel and bitchy it's very funny too!  
  
I told you you should ask Hoshi out. Am master matchmaker even from this far away! See going with the flow is good! I want details-the academy has been going slow on really hot gossip-I feel deprived! I really need a life... anyway....  
  
Theres nothing exciting going on here-the highlight of my week has been visiting my mum-she sends her love by the way, she heard a highlighted account of events of what happened to you and went of in a tangent about the dangers of space exploration. Her exact first reaction was "the poor lad!" you know what she's like.  
  
The cadets have finally discovered how to use a phaser-not getting many phaser wounds in-thank god! Anymore like that Cadet with the unfortunate aiming problem and I would've started looking for a nice quiet civilian hospital job!  
  
I got asked out by this guy who teaches biology but unfortunately the guy is about 80 so I politely declined and waited for drop in self assurance. I'm beginning to think I'll end up some mad old spinster with sixty million cats and a brown sofa.  
  
But then I watch a good ole chick flick and the world becomes a better place!  
  
Never underestimate cake and buns-cake heals all wounds, buns heal the mini wounds and then chocolate sorts out the rest.  
  
I know I probably sound crazy but it's late and I'm knackered-the paperwork has been piling up again and I'm slowly but surely disappearing under a huge pile.  
  
I've applied for a new job that I got wind of t'other day, it's a good post but I'm not gonna say where in case I don't get it 'cause I don't want to feel stupid and I don't want you pulling any strings! If I do get considered I have to do loads of other courses so expect long whining letters if I get it and if I don't still expect long whining letters!  
  
Write Back  
  
Love Hannah  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~  
  
Dear Hannah,  
  
Tell your mum not to worry about me! I have enough people worrying about me!  
  
I can't spend long on this letter, I've got lots to do, I spent my shift running diagnostic scans and am depressed about how lax things got in there. No body's fault of course but its still a pain.  
  
I can't believe you won't tell me where you're applying for! I wouldn't pull strings-just name drop or send a letter of recommendation or something! I mean I can hardly do much from all the way out here! Give me some credit!  
  
Had another date with Hoshi-you're not having any details! You'll just have to deal with gossip deprivation the way we normally do-start a Chinese whisper and watch it grow!  
  
I really have to go lots to do,  
  
Love Malcolm  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~One month later~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Malcolm- Only a short note to tell you I got the job! I got the job! Have just started training, you'll get more details soon!-Hannah xx  
  
~*~I know hardly the most exciting first chapter but reviews would be welcome! Even bad comments, s'all good! More to come soon!~*~ 


	2. Pink

~*~Disclaimer=me no own!~*~Ok, thank you to soultoast for pointing out to me that americans don't say summats! I'm sorry! It's force of habit, I always say summats! Any way this story starts off much like the other one but then progresses into more of a story- ( ~*~  
  
Dear Hannah  
  
Congratulations!! Now are you gonna tell me where it is? It's driving me insane! Are you going to explain soon? (as in now!) Write back ASAP!  
  
Love Malcolm  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Malcolm,  
  
Don't get ya skivvies in a twist! I was gonna tell you eventually! Mind you by the time I actually remember to send this you might already know-It's on Enterprise!  
  
Apparently Starfleet decided that you need more than one Doctor in case one dies (very pessimistic view I reckon as I'm sure your Doctor has no intention of being killed anytime soon!) and also for going on away missions-the whole idea seems slightly bobbed to me but I'm not complaining! I'm being brought to you by Vulcan ship, it's like a mini inter-species medical exchange type of situation. It's going to take about six months-ish should be interesting to say the least.  
  
I guess with being on a Vulcan ship I'll have to learn how to control my 'foot-in-mouth' syndrome-you know the one! The one that frequently gets me into trouble!  
  
I'll probably end up with no tongue by the time I get to Enterprise! I'll have to bit back from saying something I might later regret-big style!  
  
So you'll be seeing a lot more of me soon! Haven't told mum yet think she might throw a dickie fit-you know the dangers of space exploration and all that.  
  
Have to go-loads of reading to do-got to swot up on Vulcan physiology.  
  
Love Hannah  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Senior Officers meeting ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm watched as Hoshi entered the room looking slightly flustered.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she apologised "Lost track of time"  
  
"That's ok Hoshi" said Archer smiling.  
  
He waited until they were all seated before beginning.  
  
"I received an interesting communication from Admiral Forrest" He began "It appears we are to gain a new crew member."  
  
The others stared up at him, Malcolm smiled to himself knowing what was coming next.  
  
"How come?" Trip asked  
  
"I'm coming to that" said Archer impatiently.  
  
"Her name is Doctor Hannah Tarry" He continued "Starfleet think we need two Doctors because of our track record with injuries."  
  
Trip suddenly noticed Malcolm had a half smile on his face.  
  
"Do ya know somethin' we don't?" he asked prodding him.  
  
"She's an old friend." Said Malcolm quietly.  
  
"We need to find somewhere for her to stay" said Archer "Now I've been checking the sleeping arrangements and Hoshi would it possible for you to share with her?"  
  
"Sure" said Hoshi glancing at Malcolm. "That'll be fine"  
  
"Seeing as you know her personally Malcolm why don't you fill us in on her?" Archer suggested.  
  
*Fill them in? That makes her sound like a form* Malcolm thought *What the hell do I say?*  
  
"She's a very good Doctor" he said "Dedicated to her work and her patients. She's trustworthy and loyal but she has a tendancy sometimes to put-her- foot in it so to speak. She's from Yorkshire and that's all I can say really."  
  
They discussed the topic for a while longer but Malcolm drifted out the conversation deep in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~Lt Malcolm Reed Personal log~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hannah's at this moment setting off from Earth in the Vulcan ship so they can rendezvous with us in six months.  
  
At first I was excited at the prospect, don't get me wrong I do miss Hannah and it would be great to see her again but she's been one of the key factors in me coping really.  
  
If she comes aboard would all that change? What if she dies while under my care on Enterprise? At least when she was on Earth I knew she was safe!  
  
On the other hand of course it could be the best thing that happens really, I honestly don't know at the moment- I am confused to say the least.  
  
One thing I definitely know-I actually can't wait to see her, if all the niggling doubts in the back of my mind could go away then I'd be fine. Have some explaining to do with Hoshi though, she gave me the strangest look when the meeting was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~In the mess hall-five months to go~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm grabbed a tray of food and went to sit down beside Hoshi, she was sat on her own in the corner.  
  
"May I sit here?" he asked hopefully  
  
Hoshi nodded  
  
"I believe I have some explaining to do" He said  
  
"About what?" Hoshi asked  
  
"About Hannah Tarry" He replied  
  
"Oh, I understand Malcolm don't worry-I didn't realise you had a girlfriend back home although I'd have thought you'd been more faithful" said Hoshi preparing to go.  
  
Malcolm laughed.  
  
"What?" Hoshi demanded "It's no laughing matter!"  
  
"Hannah Tarry is my best friend, there is nor will there ever be anything more than just a close friendship between us" Malcolm explained "I've known her since I was twelve."  
  
He studied her face a moment before adding  
  
"Besides she's not my type, I prefer women who are good with languages..."  
  
Hoshi blushed "I'm sorry I just assumed.."she began  
  
"That's ok" Malcolm cut in, he looked at his watch "I've got to go"  
  
"But what about your lunch?" Hoshi asked  
  
"It's ok I'm not hungry" he replied getting up quickly  
  
*Oh real suave Malcolm and I'm so sure you didn't end up looking like a bloody fool then!* He thought smacking his head with his hand once he was out of view. *Compliment her then run-great strategy!*  
  
He went back to his quarters and wrote a quick letter to Hannah.  
  
Hannah-Am a bloody fool, think have inherited your foot-in-gob syndrome am royally screwed. Made fool of myself in front of Hoshi. Bugger-Malcolm x  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Malcolm,  
  
I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, just make it up to Hoshi or try and redeem yourself by doing something nice.  
  
Apparently I smell, they keep wrinkling their noses everytime I enter a room-it's very disconcerting!  
  
Also I'm another irrational human they have to put up with-some of these Vulcans are nice to me the others are rude! I've seen more raised eyebrows in the space of a month than in my entire life.  
  
Mum went apo as I told you she would but then warmed to the idea.  
  
It's hard being around people with no emotion, sometimes you can almost see a flicker of emotion behind their eyes. That's the best thing about eyes- they show all emotion, they show when you're lying, they show when you're sad and everything!  
  
I'm helping out in their sickbay, not doing much, not being told to do much, so I've spent my time reading-lots.  
  
Only four and a half months to go!  
  
Love Hannah  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Malcolm tried to concentrate on the work in front of him but his mind kept turning to the present he'd left for Hoshi yesterday.  
  
He'd managed to swipe a red rose from hydroponics and had used his security override to enter her quarters while she was on the bridge and had left it on her table with a small note beside it that read:  
  
'Hoshi, dinner at mine tomorrow, at eight. Malcolm x'  
  
He prayed she would come, otherwise he'd feel incredibly stupid, he already felt slightly guilty about entering her quarters without permission.  
  
He hadn't actually seen Hoshi having been avoiding public places at all cost emerging himself in the darkest corners of the armoury and working out the smallest tiniest kinks in his systems that wouldn't really matter at all if he just left them.  
  
He looked at his watch, 1830 hours. He rose to leave having realised his shift ended a while ago.  
  
2000 hours. Food-check. Tidy quarters-check. Drink-check. Me dressed-check. Hoshi-not arrived yet.  
  
Malcolm worriedly stared at his door willing the chime to ring.  
  
It rang. He took a deep breath to compose himself then opened the door. It was Hoshi looking gorgeous.  
  
"You look beautiful" He breathed.  
  
"Thanks" she said smiling "The rose was pretty-thank you."  
  
"Your welcome" said Malcolm he moved out the way so she could come in.  
  
*So far so good* he thought sitting down.  
  
Hoshi smiled at him and he felt her foot rub itself up against his leg.  
  
*Oh yes, I think this is gonna go just fine*He thought to himself smiling shyly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm awoke to find Hoshi staring at him.  
  
"Morning" she said softly "Sleep well"  
  
Malcolm nodded and yawned. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked  
  
"Still early, I was gonna take a shower-joining me?" Hoshi asked seductively, moving slowly off the bed.  
  
Malcolm followed her grinning.  
  
"I'll be right there" He promised.  
  
Hoshi smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
He gulped down a cup of cold tea that was on his table and quickly followed her into the bathroom, noting gleefully Hoshi's nightdress had been discarded in the doorway.  
  
To his dismay the comm beeped. "Tucker to Reed" Malcolm sighed.  
  
"Reed here"  
  
"We're rendezvousing with the Vulcan ship in about an hour-thought you wanted to know"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Am Ah interruptin' somethin'?"  
  
"Not yet. Reed out"  
  
"Problem?" Hoshi called peering round the door.  
  
"No Trip was just letting me know we'll be meeting with the Vulcan ship in about an hour." Malcolm replied  
  
"Well, you better get in here quick then, we both need a shower.."  
  
Malcolm never moved so fast in his life.  
  
~*~I know this was another fairly uninteresting chapter, more will happen in the next one I promise! Please review comments are always welcome!!~*~ 


	3. Cream

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~Ok, realising the last couple of chapters were pretty slow movin' but now it should get more interestin' either in this chapter or the next! Bad exploded pen! Very bad exploded pen for bad start!~*~  
  
Malcolm met Trip in the turbo lift. Trip had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Not a word" said Malcolm shortly "Not one bloody word Commander."  
  
"Mah mouth is sealed" said Trip unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face. "Where's Hoshi?"  
  
"Already on the bridge" Malcolm replied, he looked at Trip then sighed.  
  
"So ya lookin' forward to seein' Doc Tarry again?" Trip asked casually  
  
Malcolm nodded.  
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic will ya" said Trip sarcastically.  
  
Malcolm smiled slightly.  
  
"Not when I'm on duty no" He replied evenly.  
  
They stepped onto the bridge. Malcolm took his station. He hadn't been there for more than five minutes when....  
  
"Sir, the Vulcan ship has arrived."  
  
His heart practically stopped, they were early!  
  
"Hail them" Archer ordered.  
  
A Vulcan appeared on the viewscreen.  
  
"Captain Archer" He acknowledged "We have your new Doctor with us, when would you prefer us to bring her over?"  
  
"Soon if possible, then if you want you would be perfectly welcome to have dinner with us-I'm sure chef would be more than happy to fix something good up for us" Archer offered.  
  
"That will not be necessary Captain, we have other matters to attend to." Responded the Vulcan, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that" said Archer, not looking that disappointed. "Another time perhaps?"  
  
"Perhaps" replied the Vulcan. "We will send Doctor Tarry to you, then we must depart."  
  
"Of course" said Archer nodding.  
  
The Vulcan disappeared off the viewscreen.  
  
Malcolm stared out through the viewscreen thoughtfully. He caught Hoshi staring at him, he half smiled and focused back on the viewscreen.  
  
Archer sat down in his chair and sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong Captain?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Nothings wrong," Archer replied "The conversation just seemed a little- strained-that's all."  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir, a shuttle has just departed from the Vulcan ship" said Travis, "It should be here within five minutes sir"  
  
"Its hailing sir" said Hoshi minutes later.  
  
"On screen" said Archer.  
  
A woman appeared on the viewscreen, she had black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Doctor Tarry I presume" said Archer.  
  
"Permission to board sir?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Granted" said Archer.  
  
Her face disappeared off the viewscreen.  
  
"Shuttles on board Captain" said Travis five minutes later.  
  
"T'Pol, you have the bridge-Malcolm, d'ya want to join me?" Archer asked getting up.  
  
Malcolm nodded. He followed Archer into the Turbo-lift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm watched the shuttle door open, anticipation building in the pit of his stomach. He watched in amusement as a large duffel bag was flung out.  
  
Hannah climbed out and straightened her uniform. She looked up and saw Malcolm, a huge grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Welcome to Enterprise" said Archer coming forward. "It's a pleasure to have you on board"  
  
"Pleasure t' be here sir" she replied unable to wipe the grin from her face.  
  
"At ease Lieutenant" He said.  
  
She turned to Malcolm and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes they broke apart and snapped back to attention.  
  
"Sorry sir, no disrespect intended" said Hannah blushing.  
  
"None taken" said Archer smiling. "Malcolm, could you show her to her quarters then take her to sickbay."  
  
Malcolm nodded.  
  
"Perhaps at lunch you would join me?" Archer asked turning back to Hannah.  
  
"It'd be an honour sir" Hannah replied.  
  
"Good, I'm sure Malcolm will show you where the Captains Mess is at lunchtime" said Archer. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
Archer left the shuttlebay.  
  
Hannah and Malcolm immediately hugged each other again.  
  
"It's good t' see ya again" said Hannah  
  
"I could say the same thing" said Malcolm smiling broadly. "It's been too long"  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna cut the emotional crap now. Or I might start reminiscing about days long forgotten and battles long over." She said. "Or I might even cry"  
  
Malcolm laughed.  
  
Hannah grabbed her duffel bag.  
  
"I can't believe you still have that old thing" said Malcolm staring at it. "Didn't Starfleet give you a bag?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this bag!" said Hannah defensively shouldering it. "It carries a lot of memories!"  
  
"Hannah, that 'things' nearly twelve years old!" Malcolm told her "I'm surprised it's still together! It's got that many patches in it..."  
  
"Like I said, me and this bag have been through a lot together" said Hannah. "Some of those patches are badges! Anyway leave me alone"  
  
"Whatever just don't blame me if all your stuff falls out the bottom" Malcolm teased.  
  
"Shut up and show me where I'm sleepin' Mal" said Hannah ignoring him.  
  
"Follow me" said Malcolm.  
  
"You sound better," said Hannah glancing sideways at him "I assume this means that things with your 'special friend' are ok?"  
  
"Hannah, when they were handing out subtlety you must have been on the bog"  
  
"What can I say? I needed a pee"  
  
"Still the same as ever"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You still possess the strangest sense of humour I've ever heard"  
  
"Hey, at least when I'm drunk I still have some dignity"  
  
"Dignity?"  
  
"You always start singing!"  
  
"You always join in!"  
  
"Not always!"  
  
"Hey remember the first time we got really seriously blind drunk?"  
  
"That was hilarious!"  
  
"You thought your sleeping bag looked like a jaffa cake!"  
  
"You can't talk! Ya streaked round the field naked!"  
  
"I did? I don't remember that"  
  
"Well, you were rat-arsed by that time"  
  
"Paid for it in the morning though"  
  
"Yeah, mum was laughing her head off"  
  
"I hope she didn't see anything"  
  
"I doubt she slept through it"  
  
"Who was there again?"  
  
"Me, you, Andy, Louise and Rob."  
  
"Louise?"  
  
"Yup, it took me ages to convince you to come, you didn't want to meet my old mates did ya?"  
  
"They were insane!"  
  
"They were not insane! Just.. unusual"  
  
"Well, they're ok when you're pissed"  
  
"See, like I said, not that bad!"  
  
"The last thing I remember was everybody singing at the tops of our voices, then waking up with a hangover"  
  
"Good times, good times"  
  
"I don't think I've ever been that drunk again"  
  
"Oh I don't know, you were pretty close when you got assigned to Enterprise"  
  
"I was as sober as a judge"  
  
"So you normally can't walk in a straight line then?"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"That's not the point"  
  
"Yes it is-not being able to walk in a straight line doesn't prove anything"  
  
"Just shut up-I know I'm right"  
  
"Of course you do"  
  
"Quit being a git"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"So you should be"  
  
"I was still right though"  
  
"Malcolm"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because people are giving me strange looks like I'm weird"  
  
"You are weird, but good point"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mal, glad I can count on you for an ego boost"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
They stopped outside the door to Hoshi's quarters.  
  
"You're bunking with Hoshi" Malcolm told her using his override to open the door.  
  
"Hoshi? The Hoshi Sato? Girl of your dreams language extraordinaire?" Hannah asked grinning.  
  
Malcolm nodded.  
  
"Oh, this is perfect, we can have long girlie chats and I can tell her all sorts of things.." Hannah began  
  
"You dare and I'll bloody kill you!" Malcolm cut in horrified.  
  
Hannah just smiled sweetly and dumped her duffel bag on the newly made up bed.  
  
"I believe you had to take me to sickbay?" she said.  
  
"You're not going to are you?" Malcolm asked with a sinking feeling.  
  
Hannah made a motion with her hands like she was reeling in a fishing rod.  
  
"You know you have the mental age of a five year old and you're very annoying" Malcolm told her.  
  
"Ah ya love mi really" Hannah said. "Plus I'm not annoying all the time."  
  
"No you're a wind-up merchant all the time" Malcolm stated.  
  
"What can I say? You bite every time, it's just really funny" Hannah teased.  
  
Malcolm blushed.  
  
They carried on walking in silence for a minute.  
  
"It feels weird being here" said Hannah scratching her elbow absentmindedly. "When I was back on Earth, it just seemed like a dream world you were living in, now I'm here....It's just strange. Everyone already has their little friendship groups. God it's like being the new kid at school again!"  
  
"As far as I remember that didn't stop you last time" Malcolm said comfortingly. "You'll land on your feet you always do."  
  
"Are you kidding? I scared the crap outta some of those kids!" Hannah exclaimed "The entire school was quiet! At my old school they thought I was shy and quiet! At your school everyone thought I was loud!"  
  
Malcolm smirked.  
  
"Well, you might be loud, annoying, wind-up merchant...."Malcolm began  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" Hannah cut in.  
  
"But you listen, you're funny-in an odd sort of way- and you mean well." Malcolm ended "I wouldn't change you for the world."  
  
Hannah smiled.  
  
"Gotta love ya Mal" she said.  
  
"Yeah well" Malcolm said awkwardly.  
  
Malcolm led Hannah into Sickbay.  
  
"Well, have fun." He said quietly "I'll come find you at lunch."  
  
"That's if you remember that it's lunch" Hannah said.  
  
Malcolm retreated quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right so this is the Mess Hall" Hannah muttered looking round.  
  
All eyes turned to her as she entered. It was like being under a spotlight.  
  
"Ok, apparently it's at the back" she muttered to herself, trying to remember what Doctor Phlox had told her.  
  
She found the door moments later and rang the door chime. She straightened out her uniform and took a deep breath.  
  
"Come in" someone called.  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Good afternoon Doctor" said Archer smiling.  
  
"Afternoon sir" she replied.  
  
*Oh My God. Don't say anything stupid! Captain of the ship!*She thought wildly *don't act like a moron, chatting on for hours about pointless things and for the love of God don't fall over/put elbow in food/giggle aimlessly etc. You are a Doctor and a Lieutenant, behave and exercise your self control!*  
  
She sat down and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
She walked out of the Mess hall and made her way back to Sickbay. The meal had been cut short by Archer being called to the bridge.  
  
*It sounded urgent* she mused. *Mind you I don't see what could've happened in the time I've been here.*  
  
She tempted fate. A blast rocked the ship.  
  
"Oh bugger"  
  
~*~She's a weird character I know, but I like her! (Which is a good thing considering it's my character! More action in the next chapter cross my heart and hope to die! Reviews very welcome! Also it would be interesting to hear what you lot think should happen next!~*~ 


	4. Grey

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~  
  
Hannah hurried down to Sickbay, tripping as more blasts rocked the ship. Already, she could see crewmen entering sickbay as she neared the door.  
  
Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.  
  
Doctor Phlox was busy treating the various lumps and bumps that'd come in.  
  
The comm beeped.  
  
Hannah hit it. "Tarry here"  
  
"We require a medical team on the bridge immediately"  
  
"Understood"  
  
"T'Pol out"  
  
"Doctor Phlox, they need a medical team on the bridge!" she called.  
  
"Alright, if you'll just take over for me here" said Doctor Phlox nodding.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah looked around sickbay. No more crewmembers had come in and no one from the bridge had come down with Doctor Phlox. Doctor Phlox had been gone over half an hour.  
  
Fear gripped her. Her eyes strayed to the comm.  
  
*Getta grip girl!* she thought *There could be a whole lotta reasons why he hasn't come back yet. Quit jumping to conclusions!*  
  
She started humming absentmindedly.  
  
"Doc? Can I go now?" asked the crewman on the bio bed in front of her.  
  
She switched her attention back to him.  
  
"Yeah, but come back if you feel sick or dizzy. Kay?" she replied.  
  
The crewmen nodded and raced off.  
  
Her eyes strayed back to the comm.  
  
*Give 'im five more minutes* she thought starting to hum again. *Keep your head. Cool, calm and collected. Don't do anything rash/stupid/foolhardy/embarrassing!*  
  
The next five minutes passed slowly, all the injured had now been treated so there was no one left in sickbay but her and Phlox's creatures.  
  
*It would be just my luck that the entire ship explodes right after I set foot on it*she thought wryly. *God woman! You sound like Malcolm! Think happy thoughts!  
  
Happy thoughts? Where in the hell did that come from? You're losing it mate. Completely stark raving bonkers!  
  
I'm trying to be optimistic that's all.  
  
You're arguing with yourself. You've gone doolaly in the space of about six hours after only one ship bashing session!  
  
Ok. Am totally and utterly calm.*  
  
Hannah shook her head as if to clear it. She started nervously humming again.  
  
Sickbay doors opened.  
  
Hannah turned feeling relieved, what she saw was not what she expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 40 mins earlier on the Bridge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's firing on us?" Archer bellowed  
  
"I don't know sir! There's no ship in our vicinity" Malcolm replied, wincing as his console sparked.  
  
"There appears to be a disturbance on our port bow" T'Pol stated.  
  
Another blast rocked the ship violently. All the bridge members were thrown sideways. Sparks flew as power surged through the consoles.  
  
T'Pol was first to recover, pulling herself to her feet she reached for the comm.  
  
"Bridge to Sickbay"  
  
"Tarry here"  
  
"We require a medical team on the bridge immediately"  
  
"Understood"  
  
"T'Pol out"  
  
T'Pol immediately went to the Captains side.  
  
He opened his eyes and she helped him to his feet. Unsteadily he grasped his chair and sank into it.  
  
T'Pol checked on the remaining crewmembers, Malcolm, Travis and Hoshi were out cold. Malcolm had a deep burn on his hand where he hadn't had chance to move it before the console exploded.  
  
The Turbo-lift doors opened and Doctor Phlox and two others came onto the bridge. T'Pol directed them to the casualties, failing to notice a glowing white ball of what appeared to be like flame come through the viewscreen. It headed straight for Archer. His head lolled a moment as it entered his body, then it snapped up.  
  
"Now" he ordered.  
  
More smaller white balls of flame(?) came through the viewscreen and entered Doctor Phlox, T'Pol, Hoshi and Malcolm.  
  
"These beings are strong" said Malcolm flexing his fist.  
  
"We need them, for the time being" said T'Pol  
  
"Remember our directive" Archer stated.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"There is one in the place they call sickbay who will notice if this one is gone for long" said Phlox his voice unnaturally hard and cold.  
  
"I will deal with any 'problems' we may encounter" Malcolm cut in. "The one in Sickbay is not a threat."  
  
"Rakesh, you will need to take Engineering. I believe you are a Doctor here. Pretend to treat them-kill them if necessary" Archer ordered.  
  
Doctor Phlox nodded and entered the turbo-lift.  
  
"These bodies, they experience pain." Malcolm stated flexing his burnt hand. "This could be a problem"  
  
"Hakir do not worry yourself. These beings are the commanders of the others- they have to obey orders." Said T'Pol  
  
"Go deal with the 'problem'" Archer ordered.  
  
"Give us a moment," said Hoshi straining  
  
"They are fighting." Malcolm intoned. "It may take a moment to oppress them."  
  
"This one is fighting too" Archer agreed. "Very well, but do not take too long-we do not want to arouse suspicion too soon."  
  
"Understood Siegat" said Malcolm crisply.  
  
Archer turned to T'Pol.  
  
"Status?" he barked.  
  
"We appear to have damaged this vessel more than we needed, it will take a while for me to fix the broken systems. Perhaps we could recruit the engineer?" T'Pol asked  
  
"When Rakesh is done in Engineering he will assist you" Archer informed her, he turned back to Malcolm and Hoshi. "Have you succeeded yet? It should not have taken this long. Speed is of the essence."  
  
"I have succeeded" Malcolm lied.  
  
"This one is experiencing pain, I cannot subdue the emotional tide" said Hoshi straining once more.  
  
"Fine Hakir, go dispose of any 'problems' we need this operation to run smoothly." Archer ordered. "Make haste"  
  
Malcolm nodded and strode into the turbo-lift. "I will stop at the armoury first" he stated as the doors closed "Weaponry will be an asset."  
  
Archer nodded briefly.  
  
"You need to work on your voice" T'Pol told him. "This one does not remember your voice being so....cold."  
  
Archer nodded.  
  
"Come, we have work to do" he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah's mouth dropped open.  
  
*Oh my God*  
  
~*~A short chapter I know, but read and review or nobody finds out what happens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*~ 


	5. Emerald

~*~Disclaimer=me no own!~*~ See! I told ya summat would happen!!!! Plus thanks for the reviews-they've been really encouraging!!!!!! I haven't had much chance to update anything for ages! I'm blaming it on School, Senior Imp, Directors Challenge, Twilight music, first aid course and duke of Edinborough Award. Plus my bag weighs a ton and I reckon I've done my shoulder in *groans* Too many books! For instance in my bag today I had: French vocab book, text book, revision guide, written book, Drama scripts, science book (physics), science text book, clarinet books, English book, English written work folder, directors challenge scripts and all the basic equipment! They're killing me slowly with school work. Ok now I've bored you all to tears on with the story! For the purpose of these chapters when referring to people who's bodies have been taken over by aliens I'm gonna use the aliens names.~*~  
  
Hannah's mouth hung open as she stared at the figure in the doorway.  
  
"Jesus Mal! What happened?" she exclaimed racing forward. "Where's Phlox and the bridge casualties?"  
  
Hakir leant against the door frame. Hakir inwardly smiled, the human did not suspect a thing.  
  
Hannah regarded his state suspiciously. His clothes were torn and there was something that looked like blood trickling from his head and a burn mark on his palm. Something wasn't adding up.  
  
"Hey Malcolm, you remind me of that time when my brother fell out with you and you both started scrapping." She said casually checking him over with concern.  
  
"Oh yes, he hit hard." said Hakir at a loss for something to say. Hakir prayed he'd said the right thing.  
  
*That's not Malcolm* Hannah thought. *He might look like him but that's not Malcolm.*  
  
"I'll get you something for the pain." She said filling a hypospray.  
  
"No I'll be fine" said Hakir quickly.  
  
In one fluid movement Hannah got his legs out and sat on his back when he landed face down on the floor.  
  
She pressed the hypospray to his neck and he fell limp. The white flame left his body and entered Hannah's; her head lolled a second before she stood up.  
  
"Not as clever as you thought." She said scornfully.  
  
She threw Malcolm down on the biobed and wrapped the restraints around him.  
  
"That will hold you" she stated satisfied the threat was over.  
  
Hakir looked down at the new host.  
  
"A woman, how...unfortunate" she muttered.  
  
She left sickbay and made her way down to Engineering.  
  
Gracefully she stepped over the motionless crewmembers in the doorway.  
  
Rakesh was bent over one of the consoles.  
  
"Rakesh, are they under control?" Hakir asked.  
  
"All incapacitated, I see the one in sickbay was more of a threat than you first thought" Rakesh replied evenly, looking up and smirking.  
  
"Hakir frowned. "I tried to deceive her, but she saw through it and sedated the other host." She said sullenly. "I had no other choice."  
  
Rakesh laughed. "You fool, now help me with this, I need assistance in recalibrating this"  
  
Hakir nodded. A strained look appeared on her face. "This one is fighting, stronger than the other" she gasped, clenching her fists tightly.  
  
"Well, quash the attempt! Hakir you are becoming weak, you should be able to gain control immediately!" Rakesh scolded.  
  
"I am not a child anymore, there is no need to state the obvious" Hakir muttered furiously, straightening up once more.  
  
Someone stirred in the corner. "Sort it out" said Rakesh. "Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
Hakir scowled. "Give me the hypospray then" she said.  
  
Rakesh passed it back to her and she wandered in the direction of the noise.  
  
Hakir bent down and surveyed the human. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked blearily.  
  
"The new crew member" said Hakir "Lie still while I top up your medication."  
  
"Medication?" he asked confused. "Ah ain't on no meds"  
  
"Hakir! Get on with it!" Rakesh barked.  
  
"Night, Night Commander" said Hakir reaching to press the hypospray to his neck.  
  
Trip grabbed her wrist, "Not so fast Miss Nightingale, I wanna know what's goin' on round here" he said.  
  
"You're hurting me!" Hakir lied trying to free herself.  
  
"Tell me!" Trip said looking angry. "Now!"  
  
"You're sick commander! I was just administering the sedative so you could sleep through the worse parts of the disease" Hakir lied again.  
  
"So you're treating sick people in engineerin' now are ya?" Trip asked sceptically.  
  
Hakirs other hand shot out for the hypospray, Trips hand got there first.  
  
"That won't do anything" Hakir told him, "It won't make a bit of difference."  
  
Trip ignored her; she wrenched her wrist free and slapped the hypospray from his hand. Still drowsy from the original sedative Trip didn't move fast enough to take the hypospray again, she dived for it and pressed it to his neck.  
  
"I HATE THESE BODIES!" Hakir screamed.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Rakesh snapped "Make yourself useful and get to work on the repairs!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm opened his eyes and stifled a yawn. He tried to sit up but found himself fastened to the biobed; however he wasn't fastened down very securely. He found that if he wriggled about he might be able to free one of his arms.  
  
He settled himself down for a long and arduous task. He was surprised that he hadn't been fastened down tighter; in his head he began forming a plan.  
  
The only problem was, was releasing the others from the alien possession.  
  
*How was I released?* he thought shifting around uncomfortably. *Hannah got me on the floor-must remember to congratulate her on that-and pressed the hypospray to my neck, I fell unconscious and woke up here....*  
  
"That's it!" he whispered "The sedative! Now to think of how to get it to everyone so there's no chance of repossession...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siegat stared round, "How are the repairs coming?" he asked "Slowly, we should be on our way in less than an hour" Lakish stated. "I believe all the engineering crew are now contained, what shall we do about the others?"  
  
"Order them all to a cargo bay, tell them it's a matter of security" Siegat suggested.  
  
"Having the Captain as a host I believe it would be wise for you to give the order" said Lakish formally.  
  
Siegat sighed, and hit the comm.  
  
"Attention all crew members, please report to the Cargo bays and await instructions. This is urgent, get to the cargo bays as quickly as possible!"  
  
Forite strained on the floor again.  
  
"Lakish, shoot Forite's host, Forite go find another." Siegat ordered "You're taking far too long to subdue the host; speed is of the essence here."  
  
Lakish nodded. "There is no weapon here" she stated.  
  
"Look in the medical bag, see if there is a suitable medication" Siegat told her.  
  
Lakish rummaged through the bag and came up with a hypospray. She pressed it to Forites neck and watched as the white flame shot out of Hoshi.  
  
"Forite, once you have a host go help Rakesh and Hakir with the repairs." Siegat told it.  
  
The white flame disappeared from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakir looked up as a white flame entered engineering.  
  
"They're all sedated, you won't be able to take a host in here" she told it. "Try one of the cargo bays, then you can join the rest of us slaves in here and help with repairs."  
  
"No!" Rakesh said sharply. "We can't let them know what's going on, not just yet. Hakir, keep that rampant mouth of yours shut before I force you to take a slug host!"  
  
Hakir scowled and stalked off.  
  
She sat down in the corner away from the others.  
  
"I get no appreciation round here," she muttered. "They treat me like I'm flesh, it's sickening."  
  
She stared at Rakesh who had resumed his repairs and then looked down at herself thoughtfully.  
  
"Siegat has a male host" she whispered slowly "And I have a female host, maybe I work this to my advantage and finally get a bit of respect around here. I'll let Rakesh know who's in charge!"  
  
She crept out of engineering unnoticed by Rakesh. She just had time to dodge inside another room when Lakish walked into engineering.  
  
"Perfect" she breathed.  
  
Quickly she made her way to the bridge.  
  
Siegat turned round when the doors opened. Hakir leaned against the wall smiling seductively.  
  
"Hakir, what are you doing?" Siegat asked.  
  
Hakir came forward and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I've come to make you a proposition.."she began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm gave one final tug on his arm and it came out from beneath the restraints. From then on freeing the rest of him became easy; freeing the crew wouldn't be so easy.  
  
~*~Please read and review! No more unless at least two people review!~*~ 


	6. Gold

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~Well, I'm starting this on Monday as a last ditch attempt to relax before performing in the theatre tomorrow (I'm at school for 15 hours! I'm gonna die!) But I'm sure you all really wanted to know that. Anyway what am I on about? Oh right! The story, don't worry I'm out of my mind at the moment-feel free to leave a message!~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Malcolm slid off the biobed rubbing his wrists. He stared at the burn on his palm and briefly cursed himself for not reacting quicker.  
  
"I have bigger fish to fry" he whispered switching his attention back to the medicine storage. "Ok, sedative.....sedative.....c'mon where are you....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lakish entered the bridge.  
  
"Hakir! What are you doing?!" she demanded Hakir broke off the kiss with Siegat and glared at her.  
  
"Lakish, what do you want?" Siegat snapped.  
  
"We have engines; we should plot the co-ordinates for the ceremony site now." Lakish replied annoyed.  
  
"Do it" Siegat ordered. "Make sure we get there as fast as possible"  
  
Lakish nodded and pushed past Hakir as she made her way to the helm.  
  
"Hakir, go make the ceremony preparations" said Siegat smiling  
  
Lakish's head shot up. "Siegat. I thought I was to be the other party in the ceremony" she said sharply.  
  
"You thought wrong. I need someone who I can trust, to man the ship while Hakir and I are at the ceremony site. We will be at our most vulnerable then and I'm leaving it to you to ensure nothing goes wrong." Siegat explained.  
  
"Fine. Hakir did you make sure the original host was safely under captivity?" Lakish asked.  
  
"Yes, this one sedated him rather heavily. I doubt he'll be waking up for the next few days." Hakir replied sweetly.  
  
She gave Siegat a flirty wink as she went into the turbo-lift.  
  
"Soon, our people will be free." Said Siegat. "And we will be honoured beyond our wildest dreams."  
  
Lakish nodded curtly.  
  
"Are you sure you know exactly what to do?" she asked  
  
"Of course! How dare you doubt me!" Siegat exclaimed looking angry. "I have not failed you yet and I will not fail you now!"  
  
Lakish merely nodded slightly and returned her attention back to the helm.  
  
"We'll arrive at Seaganda Prime in less than an hour" she stated.  
  
"Once Hakir and I arrive at the ceremony site, it will take approximately two hours to complete. Then our safety is in your hands." Said Siegat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm began working on the technical side of his plan. Of course he didn't like the idea of being unconscious the entire time but it had to be done that way. The plan all depended on Phlox menagerie and whether the aliens could possess animals.  
  
From the time he was possessed he knew there were about five alien parasites: Siegat, Lakish, Rakesh, Forite and of course Hakir.  
  
He didn't know how they'd suppressed the rest of the crew. Most likely with a sedative.  
  
*A very stupid move* he thought *They'll be stuck if one of the senior officers falls unconscious*  
  
He carefully selected five creatures from Phlox's Menagerie ones that couldn't do much harm (he hoped) if they were possessed. The others he administered strong sedative too, praying that it wouldn't kill them, because not being a Doctor he had no idea how the creatures would react to the medication.  
  
He quickly and deftly got one of the creatures cages into the Jefferies tube nearby. He crawled in after it and pushed it ahead of him. He made slow progress but finally made it to the corridor outside one of the airlocks. He listened for a moment, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He hoped it wasn't as loud as it sounded to him. He shoved the creatures cage into the airlock. Then he went back into the Jefferies tube.  
  
His pessimistic nature was beginning to rear its ugly head as he put the last creatures cage in the airlock. The thought suddenly occurred to him that the aliens might be able to leave bodies at will, especially when he remembered how they initially came on board in the first place.  
  
*No time for doubts* he reminded himself sternly *You've only got one chance at this, all you gotta hope is that Lady Luck is on your side. Everybody's counting on you.*  
  
The whole process of crawling through the ship with the cages had taken him nearly 45 minutes and he was surprised at how tired he felt.  
  
*Don't you dare fall asleep!* He reprimanded himself firmly. *Keep your wits about you! C'mon you wuss you can stand more than this!*  
  
He noticed with horror that he hadn't barricaded sickbay doors.  
  
*That original sedative must've taken more out of me than I thought* he reflected hurriedly locking out the door controls. *Either that or I'm losing my touch*  
  
He remembered in a rush how Hannah had taken him down and smiled.  
  
"She's got better since I sparred against her last" he said aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siegat smiled at Hakir.  
  
"Do you know your part exactly now?" He asked tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Hakir nodded. "It will be an honour to do this with you." She said  
  
"I would've chosen you anyway, your proposition only made my resolve stronger" he said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
She responded and the kiss deepened.  
  
"Glad to know I can be of service" she said.  
  
*Maybe gaining a female host was not such a bad idea.* Hakir thought, inwardly smiling.  
  
"We can continue this later, "said Siegat regretfully breaking the kiss. "We must get ready for the trip down to the ceremony site. Lakish informed me we would be arriving there in less than 10 minutes."  
  
Hakir nodded.  
  
"I look forward to it" she said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm sat down on the biobed for a moment. Everything was ready, all he needed to do was make the final adjustments to the airway and the airlock controls and he was ready. But he was so tired....so very tired. All his movements were now sluggish. He had no idea what was wrong. Surely that original sedative couldn't have done all this?  
  
He felt a slight jolt. The ship had dropped out of warp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siegat and Hakir immediately set off down to the surface in a shuttle. Lakish monitored their progress.  
  
"Once we enter the Holy caves, we will be susceptible to death. Do not hit your head or do anything to your host that might cause unconsciousness, while we are in the caves if we are forced out of our hosts we will die." Siegat told her. "At the cave entrance we will undergo a form of scan. This clones each of our hosts body only two at first, once the ceremony is complete more clones will be created for the others to take control of."  
  
"I understand" said Hakir solemnly.  
  
Siegat carefully manuvered the shuttlepod to a suitable landing place.  
  
Hakir climbed out and gasped in awe.  
  
She linked arms with Siegat.  
  
"It's now or never" said Siegat, trembling with anticipation. "Our time has come Hakir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm finished his task; he hit the switch then collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
~*~ Muhahahahaha! Please review! Critism (and nice comments too!) are always welcome!~*~ 


	7. Deep Purple

~*~Disclaimer=me no own!~*~Argh! Thanks for pointing out my terrible spelling (just shows how crappy spell checker is!) I really do appreciate helpful reviews, they do help honest! Oh and the parasites are sort of tribe type members in case you were wondering, all will be explain later! I don't own the song lyrics either.~*~  
  
Hakir and Siegat walked towards the cave entrance arm in arm. They stopped and waited as a blue light passed over them.  
  
"Will the clones be able to escape?" Hakir asked worriedly.  
  
"No they are only shells; they have no soul, no free will." Siegat replied comfortingly. "It will make it simple for them to be taken by the others when the time comes. Now let us hurry up, we have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
Hakir nodded and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lakish tasted a new substance in the air. She saw the gas coming from the air vents.  
  
"HAKIR YOU STUPID FOOL!" she yelled furiously punching the console.  
  
There was no escape she was overcome by the sedative within seconds. The white flame rose out of T'Pol's body and went in search of another host.  
  
Lakish searched the entire ship, meeting Rakesh and Forite on the way. Silently they travelled through the decks noting the unconscious crewmembers furiously cursing Hakir. When they entered sickbay and saw Malcolm slumped on the ground, they knew what had happened.  
  
Finally they met the creatures still conscious in the airlock. They had no choice, they had to take them.  
  
Lakish looked down at her new host in utter disgust. Rakesh noticed a flashing light on the control panel. Forite trembled with fear.  
  
Minutes later the airlock opened and they were all sucked into the vacuum of space. Malcolm's plan had worked-almost-Forite, Lakish and Rakesh died instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siegat noted the black sky.  
  
"We can go no further tonight, the ritual must completed in daylight, we must stay here" he said bitterness evident in his voice.  
  
He and Hakir sank down against one of the walls.  
  
"How long does night last here?" she asked  
  
"Darkness lasts for only six hours-we don't have long to wait" Siegat replied. "We cannot fall asleep; I suggest you concentrate on the ceremony"  
  
Hakir sighed and nodded. The glamour of being the other person in completing the ceremony had worn off slightly. Spending six hours staring at a wall was not what she had had in mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T'Pol unsteadily rose to her feet. Instantly she surmised that one of the crew had somehow managed to escape. All logic pointed to that person being Lieutenant Reed seeing as he had been the only prisoner left on his own. Logic dictated that Doctor Phlox would be the best candidate to try and rouse first to help her awake the remaining crewmembers.  
  
She entered the turbo-lift still feeling groggy from the affects of the sedative.  
  
Once in the turbo-lift she took a minute to focus her mind. Suppressing the emotions that the parasite had induced. It had been an....interesting experience for her. Through the alien parasite she had learned many things about their intentions and she knew that Hannah and Archer were down on the Planet about to be starting some sort of ceremony which would release millions of other parasites from their prison-unleashing them on the galaxy.  
  
In engineering she found Doctor Phlox already on his feet and waking up various crewmembers. Trip was awake and groaning loudly at the stiffness in his neck from being frozen in one position for hours.  
  
"T'Pol, are Jon an' the others ok?" Trip asked stretching.  
  
"Captain Archer and Doctor Tarry are still currently under the parasites control and are down on the planet." T'Pol stated "I have not yet checked on the remaining crewmembers deciding that the most logical course of action would be to wake the Doctor."  
  
"What happened?" Doctor Phlox asked gently shaking Lieutenant Hess' shoulders to wake her.  
  
"I have determined that Lieutenant Reed was the person who devised the plan to free us" T'Pol replied. "As he was being held in sickbay at the time."  
  
"I'll go wake Malcolm" said Trip staggering towards the turbo-lift.  
  
Trip leant on the doorframe and gazed round the room. He caught sight of Malcolm's unconscious form at the foot of a console. He was at his side in seconds.  
  
"Malcolm, wake up" he urged gently shaking his shoulders. "Ya did it, they're nearly gone, c'mon wake up."  
  
He didn't get any response. For the first time he noticed that his friends face was flushed red.  
  
"Tucker to Phlox"  
  
"Yes commander?"  
  
"Ah need ya ta get up here, Ah think somethin's wrong with Malcolm"  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible"  
  
"Tucker out"  
  
Trip somehow managed to haul Malcolm up onto the nearest biobed.  
  
"Mal, ya weigh a ton" he groaned leaning against the biobed for support.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside Hannah's mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate this, I keep trying to fight it but each time the git squashes me flat. I can't do this much longer, I ain't strong enough.  
  
I can't believe I came that close to actually having sex with Captain Archer, that'll make for great conversation if I ever get my body back for myself again. Ah the nostalgic meetings, I can hear them now:  
  
"Sir remember the time we were possessed by aliens and nearly had sex?"  
  
Maybe not.  
  
I can see everything, I can hear everything, I can feel my mouth move but its not me talking. It's Hakir, the parasite. I can feel it, see some of its memories, it disgusts me.  
  
I remember when I was 16 and I was sat at Malcolm's beside in hospital. He looked so fragile. Only I knew what had really happened and his father dared to visit him-claiming Malcolm had been mugged and beaten. It was only for Malcolm's sake that I didn't open my mouth and tell the whole world. I remember spending as much time at his bedside as possible, chatting away to him. I always knew he could hear me even if he couldn't respond.  
  
That's how it's always been.  
  
Malcolm's been like my older brother, always there-he's allowed to take the mickey but if anyone else tries it, he's right there standing up for me.  
  
When he was seventeen he finally packed his bags and left home. He came to stay with me and my mum. By then mum was used to Malcolm being round and she didn't mind one bit, to this day everytime she sees him she still exclaims: "Malcolm me own! How are ya laddie?"  
  
At the moment all I can control is my memories, everything else is under Hakir's control, I'm terrified of what it might do. To others and to me.  
  
What's it going to do? It made a clone of me, a shell, a lifeless biological robot to house more of these disgusting parasites. The parasite has the mind of a devious traitor; it is out for its own gain. It believes it is above all others.  
  
Somebody save me, I can't do this on my own.  
  
Maybe I'm just not space explorer material, maybe I should've stayed at Starfleet treating phaser burns getting chatted up by aging professors. It's too late for maybes now, I've made my bed and now I've gotta sleep in it.  
  
Oh God. It's kissing the other parasite again. That's it! There's no way in this universe I'm gonna let that 'thing' put me through this!  
  
I guess it's now or never.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakir broke away from the kiss with Siegat and began singing.  
  
"Hakir, what are you doing?" Siegat demanded.  
  
"The host, she is fighting to make me sing for some reason." Hakir stammered  
  
Siegat laughed. "Your host has a good voice, let her sing. We have time to kill" he said.  
  
Hakir gave into Hannah's need to sing:  
  
"It was a day just like this  
  
In a life of all times  
  
Shrugging signs there's no chance for us  
  
It's not mine to decide  
  
You never listened to what I said  
  
You never thought I'd succeed  
  
And though I've given you all I can  
  
You show no faith in me  
  
Chorus:  
  
And I remember, and I recall  
  
And I can see that nothing's changed at all  
  
Though we falter, we don't have to fall  
  
And I can see that nothing's changed at all  
  
Even when I was young  
  
And the pressure was on  
  
You always told me to do my thing  
  
So what the hell went wrong  
  
Chorus: An outcast coming home, opinions stay the same  
  
They'll spit them out and spin me right back through the door  
  
The louder that we scream, the more invisible we seem  
  
Is it gonna last forever  
  
Now I'm learning the lies  
  
From the skies where they reign  
  
Can't find shelter for myself  
  
And you're all to blame  
  
Chorus:* Hakir finished the song, Siegat smiled  
  
"Does the host want to sing another?" He asked "I think my host found that enjoyable. Might as well make their last moments pleasant."  
  
*He said I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down  
  
I'm gonna put it six feet underground  
  
He said I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall  
  
Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls  
  
Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire  
  
Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires  
  
Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn  
  
And do back the things they did to you in return  
  
Ah, ah, ah  
  
He said Oh I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
  
Oh I'm gonna buy this place is what I said  
  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to head  
  
(And) honey  
  
All the movements your starting to make  
  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
  
And I know the mistakes that I made  
  
See it all disappear without a trace  
  
And they call as they beckon you on  
  
They say start as you mean to go on  
  
Start as you mean to go on  
  
He said I'm gonna buy this place and see it go  
  
Stand here beside me baby watch the orange glow  
  
Some'll laugh and some just sit and cry  
  
But you just sit down then you wonder why  
  
So I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
  
And I'm gonna buy this place is what I said  
  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head  
  
ah to the head, oh  
  
(And) honey  
  
All the movements you're starting to make  
  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
  
And I know the mistakes that I made  
  
See it all disappear without a trace  
  
And they call as they beckon you on  
  
They say start as you mean to go on  
  
As you mean to go on, as you mean to go on  
  
So meet me by the bridge, meet me by the lane  
  
When am I gonna see that pretty face again  
  
Meet me on the road, meet me where I said  
  
Blame it all upon  
  
A rush of blood to the head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malcolm will be fine." Said Doctor Phlox cheerily "He just received a small sting from my Dalactian Scorpion, no doubt when he was looking round the cages. He should wake up in the next hour or so"  
  
"Ya sure?" Trip asked giving Phlox's menagerie a wary glance. "'cause he's lookin' really flushed."  
  
"Just a side effect," Phlox told him smiling." He'll probably wake up vomiting; another side effect from the antidote-it'll be his body releasing the toxins. Don't forget that on top of the sting he was also sedated. But I shouldn't worry, I'm positive he'll be fine soon."  
  
Feeling more worried than comforted Trip turned to look at Malcolm again.  
  
"I suggest we begin working on a solution to Captain Archer and Doctor Tarrys current predicament" T'Pol swiftly told him. "I am unaware as to how much time we have before the parasites begin the ceremony."  
  
Trip reluctantly nodded and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside Archers mind~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is unbelievable. I can't believe that these parasites are using me and Hannah to 'get close' with each other. It's sickening. Not that she isn't an attractive woman, but it'd almost be like we were both being raped. Now there's a disturbing thought for ya.  
  
I control an entire ship. Captain Jonathan Henry Archer. But I can't fight my way out of this, this parasite is too strong. I hate to admit it but I think I'm getting too weak to try and fight him anymore. I don't like feeling weak.  
  
However I haven't yet lost the will to live an' the survival instincts kicking in pretty good, I'll have to wait for a bit to try again.  
  
Siegat might've have won the battle-but he hasn't won the war. This body's mine and no one else's.  
  
~*~Loonnnggg chapter, this takes up nine pages on word! The song lyrics are owned by the bands who sang them. The first one was We're Forgiven by The Calling and the second was A Rush Of Blood To The Head by Coldplay. Please review!~*~ 


	8. Black

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~ Woo! Loads of reviews! (Hey look there's more than one review and in my book that's loads!) Realised I put in the last chapter that the first song was we're forgiven by the calling-it was actually nothing's changed by the calling. Also coming to the end of this story now, only about three chapters left (ish). I suddenly realised I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'm putting A Simple Cold on hold until I've completed Soldier Past, Soldier Present and this story. I have another idea for a new story as well so yet again I'll probably give in to temptation and have four stories on the go. (Which is admittedly a ridiculous number to be writing in one go!)~*~  
  
"I don't remember getting stung," said Malcolm weakly, lifting his head up from the bowl Phlox had provided. "Urgh, it's green....."  
  
"Malcolm!" Hoshi exclaimed looking disgusted. "I don't need a visual commentary!"  
  
"You wouldn't have felt it sting you." Phlox explained. "I believe its sting works in much the same way as your mosquitoes on Earth. You only realise it has bitten you, after it has bitten you."  
  
This was cold comfort to Malcolm as his head disappeared into the bowl once more.  
  
Hoshi surveyed Malcolm with sympathy from the next bed, as Phlox sorted out her head.  
  
"What are you doing about Hannah and the Captain?" Malcolm gasped.  
  
"T'Pol and Trip are still working on it." Hoshi replied comfortingly.  
  
"Suggest a stun grenade to them." said Malcolm leaning back weakly, throwing the menagerie a dirty look as he did so.  
  
"A stun grenade? Wouldn't that kill them?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Just suggest it to them anyway." said Malcolm.  
  
Hoshi nodded.  
  
"Doctor can I go?" she asked.  
  
Phlox nodded.  
  
"How long am I going to be....." Malcolm began uncertainly.  
  
"Oh for a little while longer, I should think." replied Phlox cheerily.  
  
Malcolm sighed pathetically and then made a mad dive for the bowl again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A stun grenade?" Trip asked sceptically.  
  
"That's what he said." Hoshi stated.  
  
"Interesting," said T'Pol her brows furrowed in thought. "I believe that might work."  
  
Trip stared at her looking confused for a moment then the look of realisation dawned on his face.  
  
"Of course." He breathed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Siegat, when will it be light again?" Hakir asked boredly.  
  
"Hakir shut up." Siegat snapped. "The answer is the same as it was five minutes ago!"  
  
"I don't why we just can't start walking now." Hakir whined. "By the time we reach the ceremony site it will be light surely!"  
  
"Hakir," said Siegat a warning note in his voice. "Don't push me."  
  
The atmosphere had changed rapidly from them close to 'mating' to Siegat longing to tape Hakir's mouth shut. Hakir had now gone off the idea of being the other partner in the ceremony and was thinking longing of when it would be over and she would be able to do anything uninterrupted!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think your system has now fully purged the venom," said Phlox smiling.  
  
Malcolm grunted and made as if to leave.  
  
"But if you feel nauseous at any other time, don't hesitate to come and see me." Phlox added. "It might worry the rest of the crew if you vomit such an interesting colour in front of them."  
  
With that cheerful thought in mind, Malcolm exited sickbay quickly and quietly resolved never to eat anything green ever.  
  
He quickly went to find the other officers, hoping that T'Pol and Trip had understood what he had been talking about.  
  
He found the two of them deeply immersed in their work.  
  
"Any progress?" he asked joining them.  
  
"Malcolm! Ya alright now?" Trip asked concerned.  
  
Malcolm nodded abruptly.  
  
"We have managed to create a 'stun grenade'," T'Pol informed him.  
  
"I suggest that we use the transporter to beam someone down to the planet who can then use it on the Captain and Hannah. They will need to be beamed back straight away of course." Malcolm proposed.  
  
"I concur." said T'Pol thoughtfully. "However it must be done soon, we have no idea where they are or how close they are to completing the ritual."  
  
"I'll do it." Malcolm volunteered.  
  
"That would not be wise, you have only just been released from sickbay." said T'Pol  
  
"I assure you I'm fine." Malcolm told her. "I should be the one to do this."  
  
T'Pol studied him a moment.  
  
"Mal, ya can't do this. Ya've just been in sickbay throwing up!" Trip exclaimed.  
  
Malcolm crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Fine." said T'Pol finally. "You may go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakir and Siegat rested near the cave entrance staring at the night's sky through the cave opening.  
  
"The sun will rise soon." said Siegat in monotone.  
  
Hakir sighed.  
  
A small noise startled her.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked.  
  
"No." Siegat stated staring at his clone with interest. "Just your imagination."  
  
Something small and round came to a standstill near them.  
  
"Hey, what's...."Hakir began.  
  
Boom!  
  
Hannah and Archer were thrown back, unconscious.  
  
Hakir and Siegat exploded in a burst of white flame causing the entrance of the cave to cave in killing the clones instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm got off the transporter pad, realising he was shaking.  
  
"It's caved in!" he cried "We have to go back now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm, Trip, Phlox and Travis stared in horror at the cave entrance; a hand was visible beneath the rock and rubble.  
  
They began shifting the rocks. Malcolm let out a barely heard cry when he uncovered a face. The eyes staring at him, boring holes into his skull.  
  
"I've found Hannah." He said quietly. "She's dead."  
  
After twenty minutes of hard labour they pulled Archer and Hannah out.  
  
Wordlessly they were carried back to the shuttlepod.  
  
No one spoke. They just focused on what they had to do.  
  
Malcolm couldn't bring himself to look at his dead friends face again. He could feel tears forming, but none fell.  
  
She was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoshi's face was full of hope as she stood at the shuttlebay doors waiting for them. Her face instantly crumpled as the two still covered figures were carried past her.  
  
T'Pol told Malcolm to return to his quarters. For once he didn't complain.  
  
Hoshi didn't follow him; she knew he wanted to be alone.  
  
Malcolm sat on his bed and stared into space.  
  
*I failed, I couldn't protect her.*  
  
He reached beneath his bed and pulled out a box. It contained data chips of the recorded messages Hannah had sent him. He picked one out and proceeded to listen to it. Wanting to here her voice once more, a part of him wanting to cling to the futile hope that she was still alive.  
  
"Hiya Malcolm!  
  
Was feeling slightly miserable after not having seen you for about a month- which in my book has to be a record! I miss you! I haven't heard from you since that first transmission and you seemed a bit...quiet.  
  
Found another old music file in the attic yesterday-you know I've been helping mum clean it out. Anyway started listening to it. It's really good! Here's track erm....nine. It's really sad; it should come with a Kleenex warning. Anyway here goes, I'll play you a little bit:  
  
'Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
  
Someone to talk to.  
  
Hello.'  
  
Isn't it just really sad? Aww, I love this one so I'll play you the rest- just humour me Malcolm!  
  
'If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try and fix me I'm not broken.  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday.'  
  
Isn't that just so weepy? What was I talking about? Oh I can't remember! In future I'm gonna write rather than record 'cause I'm too lazy to rewind and see what I've said!  
  
*Smashing sound*  
  
OW! BUGGER! Dammit! Gotta go Mal. Need to find a plaster of some sorts.  
  
Miss ya! Keep safe.  
  
Love me"  
  
Malcolm didn't register as the recording stopped. He could hear one of the song lines replaying in his mind.  
  
'Has no one told you she's not breathing?'  
  
Too close to home.  
  
He threw the chip back in the box and shoved it back under his bed.  
  
*Stupid idea* He thought angrily. *Recordings won't change anything*  
  
He felt hot tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Don't you dare cry!" He exclaimed furiously. "It won't change a thing!"  
  
In spite of himself a tear fell. The door chime rang.  
  
Hoshi came in.  
  
Malcolm stared at the floor.  
  
"She's gone Hoshi." He whispered "She's gone and it's my fault."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah opened her eyes and groaned. Everything hurt, she felt like she just come out of a fight with six large angry bears. Wincing she turned her head and saw Archer.  
  
"Captain?" she coughed.  
  
Dust was flying about everywhere. She could see evidence of the rock fall.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
~*~Heh heh heh, I think I'm being evil. Please review!~*~ 


	9. Grey

~*~Disclaimer=me no own! ~*~I apologise for not updating this recently but things have gone from crazy to crazier! Blame it on school-it's Carol Concert time and this year I'm doing a reading, singing and playing in the band so it's rehearse, rehearse, rehearse! Anyway Phaser Lady! How can you say I'm evil? Or that I hate Malcolm?! I don't hate Malcolm! He's my favourite character! I just enjoy seeing him squirm! It's the sadist in me! Plus the name of the school-I have no idea if that's where he lived ok?~*~  
  
"Captain?" Hannah tried, seeing if she could move any part of her body.  
  
Her ribs hurt and so did her arm. She peered at it through the dust; it had a rather large bump sticking out the side.  
  
"Great, just what I need." She muttered annoyed.  
  
Her eyes darted from side to side seeking out Archer.  
  
"Captain? Captain Archer can you hear me?" She called worriedly, coughing madly for a second.  
  
In the dusty gloom, she saw Archer's motionless form lying nearby. She painfully crawled over to him.  
  
"Captain? It's me Doctor Tarry, can you hear me?" She repeated shaking his shoulder gently.  
  
No response.  
  
"C'mon sir....Jonathan?" she tried. "Open your eyes Jon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's Ok to cry," Hoshi told him, sitting beside him and putting her arm round his shoulders.  
  
"No it's not," He mumbled bowing his head. "It won't change anything."  
  
Hoshi was seeing Malcolm in a different way, she'd never seen him close to tears before and it almost scared her-her knight in shining armour had a chink in his defences after all.  
  
"It might make you feel better?" she said gently.  
  
She was met by silence.  
  
A tell-tale tear fell onto the carpet.  
  
Hoshi found her own eyes welling up as she thought about Archer; they held each other as silent grief overcame them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah knew that Archer was unconscious and probably wouldn't wake up for a while, she had attempted first aid and now was reduced to just talking to thin air.  
  
"When I was five years old my dad and my brother Robert were killed in an accident. It never really sank in I suppose until I was about twelve I always thought that they would come back. Me mum reckons that was when I decided to become a Doctor.  
  
We only moved away from Yorkshire 'cause me mum got a new job. I didn't want to move, I left all me mates behind. Admittedly they were as mad as a bag of badgers but that's not the point.  
  
North Kesteven Secondary School. It was a specialist school ya know for the Performing Arts-not that Malcolm ever went in for performing arts-or sport for that matter-that was another of the schools specialities. It was my first day there, a girl called Amy was showing me round my god, she had a ten foot pole so far up her arse I'm surprised she could even walk straight!  
  
I hated her-I hated the fact she was snobby and had a following of worshippers-the popular crowd with not a single brain cell between them. I think one of their best comebacks was:  
  
'You think you're so cool-but you're not!'  
  
Oh please.  
  
When I asked who Malcolm was she insulted him, then in a very loud whisper told me not to go near him. So I marched right up to him said hello and from then on I embarked on a mission to get to know him-took a while-my god did it take a while.  
  
My mum always talked about space travel. I think she liked the idea of being able to travel through space but preferred someone else to do it.  
  
She nearly had a fit when I got the job on Enterprise. She came round- eventually.  
  
It just seems so unfair that only a few hours after I get here the shit hits the fan an I end up facing death inside a smelly, dusty, uncomfortable rock filled cave with a broken arm, probably broken ribs-this talking isn't doing them much good but I don't care.  
  
Normally when I'm nervous I sing a lot or hum. The Vulcan's got very irritated with me when I first came aboard because I kept humming I think their exact words were:  
  
"Could you please refrain from singing, it is an illogical use of your voice."  
  
What in the hell? A simple 'Shut up you English moron!' would have sufficed."  
  
She heard quiet sniggering.  
  
"Captain? How long have you been awake?" She asked beginning to check him over.  
  
"Since you were talking about the girls at school with no brain cells. "Came the rasped reply.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" Hannah asked coughing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Archer asked  
  
"I'm fine." Hannah lied. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"My shoulder," Archer replied.  
  
Hannah examined it carefully.  
  
"Dislocated," she muttered. "Great."  
  
She looked into Archers eyes.  
  
"This is gonna hurt," she told him. "Just grit ya teeth."  
  
She took up his arm, placed her foot on his torso and pulled.  
  
Archer cried out.  
  
"Bleedin' hell!" Hannah yelled.  
  
There was a sickening crunch as it rolled back into place. Hannah fell back clutching her arm, coughing and panting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing.  
  
Numb.  
  
He's stood alone  
  
In a crowded place  
  
He's stood alone  
  
The shadows hide his face.  
  
But he has to be strong, it's his job, no tears can be shed for the dead.  
  
Just gotta make it through the next 24 hours, then it'll become easier.  
  
Just gotta dig deep and be strong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yep, we're definitely up shit creek without a paddle." Hannah commented leaning against the wall.  
  
Archer gave a dry laugh.  
  
"We gotta stay close-keep warm." said Hannah, moving so Archer was leaning on her.  
  
"Can I just ask you something?"  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"Why did you start singing?"  
  
"Force of habit-I always sing when I'm nervous-or talk. Apparently I have conversations with people in my sleep, or laugh, or sing, or giggle. I never shut up me."  
  
"Well it worked."  
  
"It's a skill-I'm just fantastic."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Just dandy. Everything's perfect, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day..........sorry sir-too gobby for my own good, just ignore me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Phlox to Reed"  
  
"Reed here, go ahead Doctor."  
  
"I think you should come down here."  
  
"On my way."  
  
~*~Ok very short chapter-am very bad! But so much stuff has been happening- I started writing this on Monday and it's now Friday and school broke up on Wednesday do it just goes to show loadsa things going on-all reviews are helpful-if ya don't tell me I'll never learn!~*~ 


	10. Red

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~ OK, many thanks to the fabulous person who keeps reviewing this. To all those who haven't reviewed yet because they can't be arsed well! Erm......aww.~*~  
  
When Malcolm entered Sickbay he stopped short at the doors. Archer and Hannah were laying on the biobeds straight ahead. Trip, T'Pol and the Doctor were all stood to one side.  
  
"What did you need to see me about Doctor?" he managed finally.  
  
"I have made an interesting discovery, the bodies you recovered from the cave-in are not Captain Archer and Doctor Tarry. They are in fact clones." Phlox informed him.  
  
Malcolm blinked several times, opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish incapable of a coherent response.  
  
"Our next course of action is to take a team back down to the surface to locate Captain Archer and the Doctor." said T'Pol.  
  
"I'm coming." Malcolm said quickly. "When do we start out?"  
  
"As soon as humanly possible." Trip told him. "Ah need ya ta lend me a hand."  
  
Malcolm nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah looked down at Archer and shivered slightly.  
  
"Sir, are you awake?" she asked. "I can't let you fall asleep sir, I don't know what injuries you have."  
  
"I'm awake," Archer mumbled.  
  
"Keep talkin' to me," said Hannah relieved. "Erm, tell me about something- anything."  
  
"What made you become a Doctor?" Archer mumbled.  
  
"No that involves me talking and I could talk for Britain and it's not me that needs to be talking." said Hannah.  
  
She looked around.  
  
"Yes, that's it," she breathed. "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?"  
  
"What?" Archer asked.  
  
"I'm gonna have to move ya a bit sir." She apologised, "But keep talking!"  
  
She got to her feet and examined where the roof had fallen in. She began pulling away some of the rock using her good arm. Trying to keep Archer talking at the same time as she tried to clear some of the rock to make a space.  
  
A couple of hours later she sank down against the rock.  
  
"I can't do this," she mumbled. "Woman of steel I ain't. I can't shift this rock with one bust up arm it's like trying to operate with a toothpick!"  
  
"I thought you said you were fine," Archer muttered.  
  
"I am fine, just a bit frayed around the edges-how are you?"  
  
"Bit sore."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
Then she heard it-the sound of shifting rock.  
  
"Hello?!" she yelled. "Who's there?"  
  
"Hannah?" came the faint reply.  
  
"Malcolm?! Malcolm! We're here! Hurry! The Captain needs medical attention!" she yelled.  
  
With renewed force she began tugging at the rock.  
  
She could hear the others getting gradually closer. She grabbed a large rock and pulled. It refused to move. She threw her whole weight against it.  
  
All of a sudden it came loose, she fell back bringing down the rocks with her.  
  
"Hannah?" Archer called. "Hannah? Are you alright?"  
  
There was no response from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Removal of the rock went too slow for Malcolm's liking. When he finally heard Hannah's voice everything seemed to speed up. Everybody suddenly had renewed hope.  
  
"You are nearly through," T'Pol announced. "Only one metre of rock left."  
  
Half an hour later they were through. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah opened her eyes.  
  
"You are going to be the death of me." said Malcolm, looking relieved.  
  
"Moi?" she asked weakly. "Surely you jest."  
  
Malcolm grinned.  
  
"So what's the damage?" she asked closing her eyes again.  
  
"I don't know you'll need to ask Phlox," He replied "You've been unconscious for a while."  
  
"How's the Captain? Is he alright?" Hannah asked quietly.  
  
"He'll be alright," Malcolm replied.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Me? There's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Nothing's wrong except in the past 24 hours I've aged about twenty years!"  
  
"Aww, I feel so loved."  
  
"You know you're incredibly annoying don't you?"  
  
"Yes but you're so easy to wind up."  
  
"I think I preferred you lightyears away with no chance of being killed by parasites."  
  
"That's all part of the fun."  
  
"Just don't do it again."  
  
"Not my fault-act of aliens."  
  
"By the way nice take down earlier-you've gotten better since I last saw you."  
  
"What can I say, I learned from the best."  
  
"Ah, Dr Tarry you're awake," Dr Phlox cut in smiling. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just dandy." Hannah replied smiling, "A bit tired that's all-what's the damage?"  
  
"Two fractured ribs, broken arm and a concussion." Dr Phlox told her. "You had a lucky escape."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Do I look ok?" Hannah asked nervously.  
  
"You look fine, how do I look?" Hoshi asked peering into the mirror.  
  
"You look great quit worrying-you've been on dates with Malcolm before-The Captain has invited me to Movie Night, not on a date technically but I would prefer not to make an ass of myself."  
  
"You won't make an ass of yourself."  
  
"How do you know? With my foot in gob syndrome I'll probably do something terrible! Maybe I shouldn't go."  
  
"What and stand him up? How will that look?"  
  
"Oh bugger! Hoshi help!"  
  
"Calm down. Just relax-you're a doctor you're supposed to be cool under pressure."  
  
"It's all a lie I swear!"  
  
"Take a deep breath-finish your cup of tea that'll make you feel better."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that."  
  
There was five minutes of peace while Hannah drank her tea and listened to Hoshi natter away.  
  
The door chime rang.  
  
Hoshi opened the door to reveal Malcolm and Archer waiting for them. Malcolm was blushing furiously.  
  
Hannah couldn't help but grin as they all walked together to the movie.  
  
*You with the sad eyes  
  
Don't be discouraged  
  
Oh I realize  
  
It's hard to take courage  
  
In a world full of people  
  
You can lose sight of it all  
  
And the darkness inside you  
  
Can make you feel so small  
  
But I see your true colours  
  
Shining through  
  
I see your true colours  
  
And that's why I love you  
  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
  
Your true colours  
  
True colours are beautiful,  
  
Like a Rainbow  
  
Show me a smile then,  
  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
  
When I last saw you laughing  
  
If this world makes you crazy  
  
And you've taken all you can bear  
  
You call me up  
  
Because you know I'll be there  
  
And I see your true colours  
  
Shining through  
  
I see your true colours  
  
And that's why I love you  
  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
  
Your true colours  
  
True colours are beautiful,  
  
Like a Rainbow*  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
~*~Did you like? Did you not like? Tell what you think, might do an epilogue don't know yet. I enjoyed writing this story even if not many people enjoyed reading it-but hey! Never mind~*~ 


	11. Blue

~*~Well here's thanks to all who reviewed! Well the six fabulous amazing people who took the time to review. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!  
  
~*~Soultoast  
  
~*~Phaser Lady  
  
~*~KaliedescopeCat  
  
~*~Stormie Nights  
  
~*~Orion9  
  
~*~Edel  
  
Well, thanks again! If anybody cares the sequel to this will be called: 'My English Rose' but it won't be up for a while-thanks again!~*~ 


End file.
